sunguardfandomcom-20200216-history
The Steelstrand Coast
Located on the very northern edge of Sunstrider Isle, high winds and frequent storms mean only the hardiest of vegetation clings to most of the exposed, rocky coastline that is the Steelstrand. Despite this, and despite the ravages of the Scourge in recent years, the Steelstrand Coast holds fast to its small population of miners, sailors, and soldiers. There are few farms, as the soil on the Steelstrand is thin and weak, but when trade is low from the surrounding lands, the few farms are quite capable of providing what basic needs the population has to meet. Notable Locations: Fort Embersworn Situated at the the head of the peninsula's rocky coastal cliffs, Fort Embersworn commands a view of the surrounding waters, the battlements bristling with ballistae and ready for any threat that would sail around Quel'thelas' northern coast. Though much of the Embersworn family resides here, some choose to stay in the region's city to the south rather than remain in the somewhat drafty halls of the keep. Embervale Because the region's soil is relatively thin, not many crops are able to be grown on the Steelstrand Coast. The land around Embervale Lake, however, is much easier for crops to take root. It is here, straddling the river that pours out into Therin'fall Sound, that the town of Embervale was built – it's purpose to till the valuable land around the lake to help feed the region's citizens. On top of hardy crops, Embervale has plenty of farms where livestock is raised for both food and trade. Port Dal'diel The region's largest and busiest town cannot compare in size to most of Quel'thelas' larger cities, but as the region's only 'safe' port – with the harbour protecting it from the rougher seas and storms that slam the coast – many ships will navigate the channel to take refuge at it's docks, trading or taking on supplies as they come and go. It is here that the majority of trade is done between the Steelstrand Coast and the rest of the realms and regions in Quel'thelas. Therin'fall Sound Due to being relatively calmer waters, not to mention it's relative shallowness, Therin'fall Sound is a prime place for the region's fishermen to anchor, many of the larger vessels remaining from dawn til dusk, or til their holds are full. The Sunstrider River Despite being a relatively short river, the headlands of the Sunstrider river begin in the isle's hills, rushing quickly through a series of falls before running beside Sunstrider Pass and out into Steelstrand Harbour. It is here, near the pass in and out of the region, where much of the region's farming takes place. Steelstrand Harbour The region's harbour in generally bristling with masts – naval vessels or otherwise – and though trade with Alliance nations is not terribly common here, it is not unusual to see vessels flying all manner of flags – even Alliance. Unfortunately, many of the land's occupants are patriotic to a fault, scaring off all but a few foreign trading vessels from the region's waters. The only way in and out of the harbour is through the relatively well guarded channel, the channel itself somewhat winding. Due to the presence of the Sunstrider River, the harbour mouth must be dredged of built-up sediments every few years to let the larger vessels move unhindered. West Point Outpost West Point Outpost serves two purposes in the Steelstrand Coast: One, to give regions along Quel'thelas' west coast a faster port to trade in, allowing merchants the option to dock there instead of going around the entire peninsula. As storms are not uncommon, this option is generally taken only by ships looking to dock for very short stays. Secondly, the outpost serves to watch the seas and ensure that no invading fleets or ships are making their way up the coast. Gale Point Lookout All soldiers posted to this tower can agree: It is an altogether boring - if easy - job. Like West Point Outpost, the tower serves as an advance warning system for Fort Embersworn, watching the seas for any invading fleets. However, as this is it's only purpose - and a purpose already in place by the Outpost south of it - there is very little those working here have to do. Andaron's Delta Andaron's Delta is the main hub of the Steelstrand's overland trade. Nestled between the harbour, the southern hills, and the Sunstrider River and Pass, the town is almost as well off as Port Dal'diel, boasting a large mining industry as well as the region's main shipyards. Ironhearth Ironhearth is the heart of the Steelstrand's mining industry, providing all manner of metal and stone for the region for both construction and trade. The town has delved deep into the hills, and while many of the more ancient shafts have been closed off, there are times when troops must be taken into the depths to rid the mines of any kobalds that see fit to call the tunnels home time and time again.Category:Places Category:Quel'Thalas Locations